


привычка держаться друг друга

by uwu_the_writer



Series: winterspidey (bucky x peter) stories [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff, They are so in love, no endgame and infinity war
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_the_writer/pseuds/uwu_the_writer
Summary: День переезда казался бесконечным. Питер обреченно стонал и не понимал, когда успел обзавестись таким огромным количеством вещей.Увидев место, в котором располагается их квартира, можно было бы сказать:«Да, не зря». Питер залетает в здание. Тихо и пахнет пряностями. Пахнет домом.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: winterspidey (bucky x peter) stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864405
Kudos: 12





	привычка держаться друг друга

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено: https://twitter.com/pamela_kook/status/1222610398173696006?s=21

Жить вместе с любимым человеком. Звучит очень романтично и легко, не так ли? Конечно, в этом есть доля правды, но когда бывший наёмник и неугомонный герой-подросток начинают жить вместе, определённо возникают сложности. И да, они были не идеальны, но, обретя друг друга, не собирались разжимать сплетенных пальцев рук, пока это представлялось возможным.

* * *

День переезда казался бесконечным. Со всевозможными коробками, сумками, тубусами с чертежами и мебелью. Господи, да откуда только это всё? Питер обречённо стонал и не понимал, когда успел обзавестись таким огромным количеством вещей. Баки со своей единственной спортивной сумкой лишь неопределённо хмыкал и трепал младшего по голове в знак поддержки.

Увидев место, в котором располагается их квартира, можно было бы сказать: «Да, не зря». Малоэтажный кирпичный дом с уютной пекарней на первом этаже. Не редкость в тихих районах Большого Яблока. В пятнадцати минутах ходьбы отсюда есть небольшой парк с озером, мимо которого они успели проехать.

Сделав себе пометку обязательно туда наведаться, Питер залетает в здание. Тихо и пахнет пряностями. Пахнет домом. Барнс тоже чувствует эту атмосферу. Это хорошо: от шумного Манхэттена гудела голова, а перед глазами размывались мчащиеся автомобили и мельтешащие люди. Здесь же совсем по-другому. Спокойно и умиротворённо. Нет той кутерьмы, лишь лёгкий ветерок и смех счастливых детей, спешащих домой со школы. Определённо, этот долгий день того стоил.

* * *

Спустя месяц, когда все дела улажены, новая квартира обжита, окрестность более или менее изучена, наступает холодный октябрь. Яркими красками наполняется природа, ветер обрушивается на людей, вышедших на улицу. Все пытаются ухватиться за последние солнечные дни — единственное напоминание о лете.

И всё так поэтично, но Джеймса это абсолютно не волнует. Его волнует постоянно мёрзнущий Паучок. Чертово отопление ещё не дали, но прохлада потихоньку перерастает в настоящий холод. Из-за этого подросток кутается в свои огромные свитера с глупыми узорами в виде оленей и выглядит по-настоящему очаровательным, постоянно потирает ледяные пальцы и прижимается к горячему, как печка, Солдату. Жмётся, будто пытаясь врасти в возлюбленного, ночами ворочается и дрожит от холода. Мужчина хмурится, притягивает Паркера ближе к себе. Тот, найдя удобное положение на медленно вздымающейся груди, наконец, удовлетворённо затихает.  
Конечно, это жестоко по отношению к парню, но Джеймс готов хоть круглый год жить без отопления, лишь бы почаще видеть такого Питера и согревать его, прижимая к себе ночами.

* * *

Ночь. Активная жизнь сменяется неспешно плывущими облаками и светом редких витрин. Баки тихо заходит в квартиру и застаёт Питера в гостиной, прямо на диванчике. С бардаком на голове, прижатой к животу подушкой, он уснул сидя. На столике рядом — тарелка с печеньем. Джеймс с удивлением смотрит на неё.

Видимо, парень уснул, не дождавшись его. Паучок всегда ждёт Барнса с заданий, если он приходит не так поздно. Весь изводится, старается навести в доме порядок, который, впрочем, скоро снова превращается в хаос.

Ещё немного полюбовавшись на спящего Паркера, мужчина осторожно берёт его на руки, чтобы не разбудить. Поддерживает под голову и колени, несёт в спальню. И всё же Питер приоткрывает один глаз, сонно бормочет: «Ты пришёл. Я ждал тебя, даже печенье испёк». Оставляет целомудренный поцелуй на щетинистом подбородке.  
Когда они оказываются в спальне, Джеймс опускает его на кровать. Затем раздевается до белья и ложится рядом. Питер прижимается к горячему плечу и обнимает его одной рукой. У Паучка тёплая, гладкая кожа, разметавшиеся по подушке волосы, щеки с россыпью веснушек, тонкая линия бровей и чуть приоткрытые губы. Джеймс смотрит на него, вдыхает запах и осознаёт: он дома.

* * *

**Привычки.**

У Баки привычка просыпаться с рассветом, даже если он лёг час назад. Что-то дёргает его, и мужчина рывком просыпается, слыша щебетание птиц за окном, жмурясь от первых солнечных лучей. Скоро откроется пекарня, и запах корицы мягкой волной окутает все этажи.

У Питера привычка каждые выходные навещать свою тётю в Квинсе. Рассказывать ей о произошедшем за неделю, пить чай с финиковым пирогом, прогуливаться с ней до гастронома и вместе готовить ужин.

У Джеймса привычка завязывать хвост во время готовки. Привычка кусать щеку изнутри, когда он сильно задумывается или читает. Привычка каждый раз перед поездкой на мотоцикле оглаживать его корпус.

У Паркера привычка пить горячий чёрный чай каждое утро перед занятиями в университете. Привычка все книги, взятые в библиотеке, класть на отдельную полку. Привычка перебирать пальцы в волнении.

У _них_ привычка гулять по парку, залитому воскресным солнцем. Слушать счастливый смех детей и лай соседской собаки, подкармливать уток у пруда.  
У _них_ привычка ходить, держась за руки, в книжный магазин. Питер советует Джеймсу что-то из классики, а тот задумчиво изучает взглядом полку и, в конце концов, выбирает Мандельштама.  
У _них_ привычка устраивать киномарафон. Паркер показывает Солдату то множество фильмов, что он упустил. Барнс заинтересованно смотрит на экран плазмы, руками зарываясь в отросшие волосы Питера, сидящего между его ног. Парень довольно мычит и жмурится от прикосновений.У них привычка ждать друг друга с заданий.  
Привычка потирать костяшки, сплетая пальцы.

У _них_ привычка держаться рядом, несмотря на все сложности. Несмотря на раны, остающиеся после патрулей Питера. Несмотря на кровавые кошмары Барнса. Несмотря на разногласия.

Держаться друг за друга и не отпускать — то, что они собираются делать до конца.

**Author's Note:**

> я так сильно люблю этих ребят  
> также огромное спасибо KetamarinaLis за помощь в редактировании!


End file.
